Doctors Day Off: a KittenMischief Contest Entry
by NaughtypastryChef
Summary: Carlisle and Edward go to medical school together. Edward brings Carlisle home for Thanksgiving. Sex follows. M/M interaction, very graphic!


**The First Annual KittenMischief Who's Line is it Anyway Contest**

**Doctor's Day Off**

**BY: the NaughtyPastryChef**

**rating: I don't want my mamma to know that I wrote this AND hotter than Harlequin**

**Pair: DTDr Carlisle/DTDr Edward**

**Type: I think both OOC and IC**

**Story: Human**

**POV: Carlisle**

**A/N: I own nothing. Whoo, I hope y'all like this one. Man, I melted my socks off here. If M/M bothers you—run away. This is pretty hardcore stuff here.**

**CPOV**

When I first realized that I was gay, it came with a few other realizations as well. First, my father must never know. He's a loving man, but as a preacher and without my mother alive to run as a kind of buffer between us, there's only so much love he can give to a homosexual son.

Second, I had to get out of England. My father would find out about me and I'd be subjected to things that would "fix" my condition. I could not allow that. He may have thought that I was confused, but I knew what and who I was.

Third, I realized that I would someday have to get married and have children. I had been playing the dutiful son for so long that it was stuck in my head. I would go to school, live out the life that I wanted for a while and then go home, get married and have babies. I had been raised on the idea of the martyr, so it was not a new concept for me. I gave up what I wanted for the greater good.

So, having realized all of that, I set about getting perfect marks in school and applying for every scholarship there was. I applied to every half-way decent medical school in the United States and prayed for the best. God does love me; he provided.

I got a full scholarship to Northwestern Medical School in Chicago, Illinois. It was a dream come true.

That was 3 years ago. I'm heading into my residency at this point. I am relatively happy; I mean life's not perfect, but I'm a full-time medical student. I never thought that life would be perfect at 23 years old.

I took a job in a coffee shop, working whatever hours I could just to supply myself with money for food. That's where I started to see him.

The Greek God-like person in my program with the copper colored hair and the emerald green eyes. I got a little weak in the knees when he walked in the door. The first time that he smiled at me I had to take my break and go jerk off in the bathroom.

Edward Masen, that's his name. He's the ultimate fantasy man - gorgeous, smart, funny and totally unattainable. I mean, even if he was gay, which I've seen enough to know for sure that he's not, he's way out of my league.

We're the same age and about the same height, six foot two or three, and the same build. Except on him it looks fucking sexy and muscular. On me it looks like I've been starving myself. I've got white blond hair and blue eyes, which is so easily fabricated in America it makes me damn near see through.

I don't know if I was very lucky or very unlucky to find myself in his group for this rotation. I got to see him, hear him and be near him everyday. Of course, I also had to see him (flirt with any being that has breasts) hear him (flirt with any being that has breasts) and be near him everyday. It was at once torture and heaven.

I walked into our last rotation before Thanksgiving break to see him flirting with the patient. I didn't know how to feel about that. He was leaning over the bed of Emma Jessup, who came into the ER for severe back pain. She was about 50, the age my own mother would be if she had been alive, and she was just so tickled that someone was here talking to her. She had no family noted in her chart records.

"I brought you up your lunch Emma. We've got turkey with mashed potatoes and gravy and your favorite - chocolate pudding." He sweetly kissed her cheek before taking the lid off the tray and I had the urge to sigh the same way that Ms. Jessup did.

"How did you know Chocolate Jello is my favorite?" She blinked up at him adoringly. He grinned that wicked grin at her and I was glad that I had the wall behind me to catch myself before my weak knees left me on the floor.

"Oh Emma, I know everything about you." He turned to acknowledge me and he smiled that same grin that he had just given the patient. _I hope he's up to snuff on his CPR tactics, my heart can't take too much more of this._

He turned back to her and I could no longer hear their conversation because my heart was beating so loudly in my ears. When I was able to get my traitorous body under control, I tuned back into the conversation and headed over to Emma's bedside to introduce myself to her.

"That is impossible." Emma looked over at me and said, with quite a pretty smile on her face. Edward replied to her.

"Nothing is impossible," he said.

I snuck up behind him and leaned over so that both of them could hear me. Of course, I didn't realize just how close we were; my lips nearly touched his ear when I spoke and I bit down on a full body shiver at the nearness.

"People who say that nothing is impossible obviously haven't tried slamming a revolving door."

Edward jumped when I spoke and nearly knocked me down. Both he and Emma took a moment to process what I said and all three of us started laughing.

"Man, I knew you were smart. Now you're sarcastically funny too? One more and you hit the 'perfection trifecta'," Edward said to me, laughing all the while.

My laughter stopped as I tried to figure out what the third thing could be. I decided that it must have something to do with being a woman and my mood went from hilarity to depression in no time. If he liked the sarcasm before, he was in for it now. It wouldn't go away when I was depressed.

"So, my handsome young doctors..." Emma grabbed our attention again. We both turned to her, some of my good humor returning when she called me handsome.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving? I hope you won't be stuck here like me, eating bad turkey." She chuckled lightly and then winced in pain as her back flared up. I was at her side immediately, making her more comfortable.

Edward had an odd look on his face as he thought of an answer. He licked his bottom lip before speaking and I heard the quietest gasp coming from Emma. I nodded in sympathy; I wanted to do it too.

"Well, my parents expect me home after rotation for dinner tonight. They really want me to spend the weekend with them too, but I don't think so." Emma glared at him, and looked up at me for backup. I shrugged, because I didn't know where she was going with it.

"Young man! You go home and spend time with your family! Why would you stay in the city unless you had to! Thanksgiving is a time to be with family. Don't take them for granted, they might leave you before you know it." I saw tears leaking from her eyes and shot Edward a look for distressing the patient, especially when she had been in such a good mood before.

He came up near me and leaned down to calm her while I stepped back. His mistake, he fixes it. We left her room once she was calm and I checked the rotation sheet to find out where we were headed next.

"Why?" I asked, not being able to look in his eye.

"Why what?" I expected anger, not the soft curiosity coming from him.

"Why would you not go spend the weekend with your parents? I've heard you talk about them, they seem like loving, caring people and they live nearby." I looked into his eyes as I asked and saw an emotion that I couldn't identify.

"I'm a grown up, that's why. I don't want to head home like some little kid every chance that I get just so I can let mommy and daddy take care of me. Besides..." he trailed off breaking our eye contact. I nearly reached out and put my hand on his shoulder, but I knew that would not be welcome, so I refrained.

"There's this... person, that I've kinda been, you know. I know that they are staying in town over the break so I figured that I would stay too and maybe we could spend some time together." My heart fell with those words.

He's been dating a girl in our program who is not going home for the holiday. Huh, I mentally ran through the list. There are not a lot of women in our advanced program; even less are staying over the break. I ran through the list in my head and came up with two possibilities; Tanya Daniels and Rosalie Hale. Figures.

I'm gay, not blind. Those two were pictures of womanly perfection. Both were tall, with long blonde hair, blue eyes and perfect bodies. It made sense that one of those two would be the lucky recipient of Edward's affections. I felt my shoulders slump a bit. Edward snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Hey where did you just go? You were here, but a million miles away. Come on, we've got a few more patients to see before I can leave." We headed down the hall and I could actually hear the nurses swoon as he walked by.

"So, you're staying in town then?" He smiled at me as we left yet another patient's room. I rolled my eyes at him and let my accent become more pronounced.

"Well, there's not exactly any point in my flying 'ome for 3 days to celebrate a 'oliday that no one back 'ome celebrates, right?" He laughed again and we stopped our meandering down the hall.

"Oh, man. You need to talk like that more often. Not around the nurses, though. As it is they can't concentrate when you're nearby."

"Pardon?"

"Oh, come on! Don't you pay attention to the hospital gossip?" I shook my head and he motioned me in closer, as if he were going to tell me a secret. I leaned in and had to focus on his words, instead of how close his body was to mine.

"The nurses describe you as 'Zeus's younger, more attractive brother'. You know the nurse problem in the hospital was so bad that we were almost not paired together. The higher-ups were afraid that if you and I walked down the hall together, not one member of the female staff would get any work done around here."

I was momentarily stunned. I thought that the nurses were swooning for him, not for me. Or should I say us? I did notice that I got a lot of attention from the girls around here, but I just put it off to being a Brit.

"Wow, I didn't know all of that. Thanks for sharing. So, keep the accent toned down around the nurses, got it. Anything else?" He looked at me, questioning for a moment. As though he wanted to say something and was screwing up the courage to speak.

"Do you wanna come home with me for the weekend? My mom makes great breakfasts. No more eating the hospital or dorm room food. Besides, we can show you Thanksgiving traditions."

Shock was the first emotion that crossed my face and then he opened his mouth, I'm sure, to rescind the invitation.

"I'd like that," I blurted out before he could take it back. "Are you sure that your parents won't mind?" He beamed at me, and once again, the wall caught my weak body before it could betray me. _Never in my life was I so glad to have a long doctor's coat on._

"Nah, mom and dad are always bugging me to bring home people. Besides, they'll be gone most of the weekend anyway. Let's get this day over with. We can go pack up some of your stuff and head out to the 'burbs."

We finished rotation and signed out. I expected Edward to offer to pick me up at my place in a few hours, so I headed over to the bus stop. I was sitting there when a familiar silver Volvo pulled up and it's window rolled down.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride and help you pack. We can get going sooner that way." I only hesitated for a moment. The bus is pure torture, and who am I to pass up spending more time with the man of my dreams?

Edward was a speed demon at best. The bus ride would have taken me 45 minutes, but Edward was at my dorm in 10. I pried my fingers off of the "oh shit" handle inside the door and climbed out on shaky knees.

We packed enough things for the weekend and were back at Edward's apartment in no time. His parents were well off and it showed. He had an apartment that he didn't have to share with anyone. Must be nice. I took a look around and sighed mentally.

_Someday, before I have to "settle down" I will have this, at least for a little while._

He made quick work of throwing some clean clothes in a bag and we were on our way to his parents house. We made small talk along the way, most of it centered around him asking me about London. He said that he and his family had taken a trip there when he was younger but he didn't remember much.

My accent was becoming more pronounced as I spoke about home. I pictured London in my minds-eye and it just came out that way.

"Man, I just love your accent. It's so cool. I could listen to you talk all day." That threw me off guard a bit, but then he asked me another question and I was off, rambling about some thing or another. We pulled up in front of his home before I knew it. Suddenly I was nervous.

He pulled me out of the car and into his home. It was very warm and welcoming. I gasped when I saw it; it was shockingly old fashioned. He laughed as he hung up our coats.

"Yeah, I know. It's been in the family since the early 1900's and mom likes that so she keeps it true to form. Come on, we'll put our stuff down and then I'll introduce you to the folks." He led me up the stairs and into the first bedroom on the right.

"Uh, well, we don't have a guest room, it's kinda my dad's office... So, you can stay here and I'll crash on the couch." He waved his hand around the room and I realized that it was his bedroom. Before the twisting feeling in my stomach got any worse I decided to fight him.

"Absolutely not. I will not take your bed. I'll happily sleep on the couch or the floor, but I will not put you out of your bed." He looked as though he was going to fight me, but backed off at the look in my eyes.

"We'll deal with this at bedtime. Just put your stuff down so that I can introduce you to my parents and we can have dinner." I was ready to fight a little bit more; fighting with him at least got some of my more intense feelings out, but I relented and we went downstairs.

Elizabeth, his mother, was a lovely woman. She was so thrilled that Edward brought a friend home. Edward Senior was a nice man as well. He was attractive, for an older man, and when I looked at him I could almost see what Edward would look like in 30 years. The thought made my mouth water.

Dinner was simple but much appreciated. So much better than the commissary food at school and it was wonderful to not be eating what we had back home; food that was left over from various pot-luck Church dinners my father brought home.

Around 9, Edward's parents retired for the night. Edward brought me downstairs into the basement.

"It's the only modern part of the house. We have a movie theater down there, so we can sit and hang out." The thought of sitting in a darkened room with Edward made my mouth water. _I must be on my best behavior... he doesn't know that I think of him like that._

He chose some movie at random, he said it was a cult classic and one of his favorites. I settled into the couch as best I could, but I didn't want to relax too much with him so close to me.

When the movie started I was astounded to see many of my favorite British actors up on screen. I turned to him with a question in my eyes.

"Heh, yeah, I'll admit, that's part of the reason that I picked this movie. It's an American movie with a bunch of Brits in it. Thought you might enjoy it." Stunned by his thoughtfulness, I momentarily forgot what I was going to ask. Before I could open my mouth, he paused the move and turned to me, the arm that he had on the back of the couch brushing the back of my neck.

"What is it called? What's it about? I wasn't paying attention." I admitted sheepishly. I thought I saw the ghost of a blush on his cheeks, but it must have been a trick of the lighting.

"Well, it's called 'Velvet Goldmine' and it's based off two unauthorized biographies of David Bowie." Ahh, maybe he did blush then. I knew all about David Bowie in the 70's, having listened to that type of music a bit when I was attempting to rebel against my father in my early teens.

"Is there... I mean, who are the people supposed to be?" I felt his fingers brush my neck again and I had to tell myself that it was not intentional, merely accidental.

"Well, McGregor is supposed to be Iggy Pop, Rhys-Meyers is Bowie, obviously, and Bale is just some fan who gets caught up in everything. Ready to watch?" He was almost sheepish when he asked, as though he thought I wouldn't want to watch because of the premise.

I nodded in the dimly-lit room and we turned back to the TV. He pressed play and I prepared myself for holding my breath for 2 or so hours.

The first time the Bowie character (called Brian Slade in the movie) was naked on screen, I let out a huff of breath, but otherwise managed to keep my tongue. I stripped off my sweater (_is it hot in here_) and looked over to see that Edward had done the same. His unruly bed-head hair was even more messed up and my fingers itched to touch it. I licked my lips and turned back to the TV.

When Ewan McGregor was on screen wearing nothing but black leather pants and covering himself with body glitter, I heard loud breathing to my right. I was having a 'hard' time keeping it down myself. I looked over at Edward and nearly came in my pants.

His eyes were riveted to the TV screen. I could see the outline of his dick in his pants and groaned, just a little. He whipped his head around to look at me and I was caught.

We shared a moment of silent communication before he slid just a little bit closer to me so that our thighs were touching. Where our legs touched, it felt like I was being branded. His arm remained on the back of the couch, but his long slender fingers were in constant contact with the back of my neck.

He pressed on my neck, causing me to turn my head back to the screen just in time to see Ewan drop his leather pants and show... everything. I moaned deep and shifted on the couch, desperate to get some kind of friction on my throbbing dick.

When I moaned, Edward's hand flattened out on my neck and slid down so that it was on my shoulder. I turned to look at him again and he was giving me that sexy crooked smirk that never failed to make me weak in the knees.

I felt him turning my body a bit and I licked my lips, thinking that this was impossible. I must be dreaming because Edward Fucking Masen is leaning towards me like he's going to kiss me. He groaned and closed the distance between our mouths quickly.

His lips met mine and they were soft, unlike his kiss. The kiss was hard, passionate, and hot as hell. He nibbled on my lower lip and then licked it and I opened up to let him in.

His tongue slid into my mouth, and the kiss became more frantic. _What a great dream..._ I slid my tongue against his and he groaned into me before shifting on the couch so more of our bodies were touching.

My hands slid into his hair like I'd thought about doing a million times and crushed his face to mine. His hands went around my back and smacked our bodies together, before he stretched us out, with him on top of me.

I reluctantly broke away from his kiss to gasp; I could feel his erection pressing into my hip rhythmically. I thrust up at him when his naughty mouth traveled to my cotton covered shoulder and he bit down.

I leaned up to take his earlobe into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the outer rim of his ear before nibbling on it. He bucked into me twice and I could feel him shudder as his orgasm wracked through him. I thrust my hips at him once more and came in my slacks as well.

As we lay there panting, neither one of us having said a word the whole time, I realized that I wasn't dreaming and those things really just happened. He lifted his head from my shoulder to look at me when I made an embarrassing squeaking noise at that thought.

"I thought you were... I mean, uh, what about... you and I... " I trailed off helplessly and when Edward started to laugh, I could feel it all throughout my body. I felt myself begin to get hard again in my sticky shorts and I shook my head in disbelief.

_What am I 15 again??_

"Hey, you did that disappearing thing again." Edward's gentle voice pulled me from my musings. He was looking at me with, what is that, love? He made no move to get off of me, so I took that as a sign. I hoped he was going to answer my unspoken question.

"Look, I might have misled you. That 'person' that I was going to stay in town for was you, but you've always been so... aloof that I wasn't sure how you felt about me." My heart soared at his words and I took a moment to find my voice.

"How could you not know how I feel about you? Haven't you ever noticed that I can't keep my eyes off you? Besides, I thought you were just fantasy material... aren't you...?" I trailed off letting him make to leap for the words that finished my sentence.

"Well, technically no. I'm not. I mean, I'm attracted to everyone, but definitely guys more than girls. They can be so high maintenance, you know? Besides, the fact that you're openly gay? That's just a little too brave for me."

I opened my mouth to contradict him, but yawned instead. Besides, that was a conversation for another time.

I shifted under him a bit and whimpered when he got off me. He stood up and held out a hand for me to take. Silently we headed up to his bedroom. Once the door was shut and locked behind him, I was suddenly very unsure.

"Look, the bed's big enough to share and no one will barge in; it's locked. So..." He trailed off, licking his lips and looking me over so intently that I could feel his gaze on my body.

"Strip down and get into bed Carlisle."

We slept peacefully for a while, though it was difficult to get used to having someone in bed with me. In the end, we wrapped around each other so much that I wasn't sure where his body ended and mine began. My head spun over that one.

When I woke up in the morning and opened my eyes, it was to a wonderful sight. Edward's green eyes were open and gazing at me lovingly. I shifted a bit but he was so wrapped around me that I was unable to move away. He softly kissed my lips.

"What a great way to wake up." He sighed, our foreheads touching.

We disentangled and got off the bed sheepishly. We hadn't actually seen each other undressed last night, so I got an eyeful. I realized that I was standing there, naked and panting, watching his toned body get dressed.

He turned around to ask me a question and stopped dead at the look on my face. I felt my breathing pick up again. His jeans were up on his hips, but open and I could see his black boxers peeking out. His shirt was in his hands and the planes of his chest and stomach were just so... lickable. I wanted to get on my knees and lick him all over.

"Carlisle?"

He's laughing. He's laughing at me panting like a dog in heat. I lowered my eyes and willed my erection to subside. I felt hands on my shoulder and chin, and looked up into Edward's eyes.

"Look, I want you too. Fuck, you have no idea how bad I want you. We just need to make it through today. I'll make up something so that we can go back to my apartment tonight. Okay?" I nodded and swallowed around the lump in my throat.

I leaned down to pick up my boxers and I heard him groan. I pulled on my pants before turning to him.

"Fuck, I want to keep you naked all the time. I can't wait to get you into my bed and make you cum down my throat or in my ass..." I sucked air in through my clenched teeth and decided to keep my mouth shut.

I've been told that I am a verbal lover, and it looks like so is Edward. Tonight, and the rest of the weekend, forever if he'll have me that long, should be interesting.

Somehow, we fumbled through the traditional Thanksgiving dinner that Elizabeth cooked. Everything smelled amazing, but I didn't taste anything because Edward was stroking my inner thigh under the table. It was all I could do not to pick him up and throw him on the table, fucking him right then and there.

After dinner we were clearing the dishes when Edward leaned in and whispered to me.

"Put those down and head into the hallway looking sick. I'll tell them that you don't feel well and we have to take you back into the city tonight." It wasn't that hard to do. My head was already spinning from all of the images that Edward was giving me.

I sat on the bench in the hallway with my head between my knees, trying to look like I was going to throw up. Less than 30 minutes later we were packed in the car and on our way back to Chicago.

"Hah, I never thought that would work. Normally, if I'm sick, she makes me go get in bed and she fusses over me. She let us go with no hesitation. I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. So..." He glanced at me and I went from nothing to hard in about .6 seconds.

"What would you like to do once we get back to my apartment?" I groaned and closed my eyes at his words. I'd had just about enough of his teasing.

"What do I want to do? You really want me to tell you what I am GOING to do to you?" I watched as his hips twitched just a little bit and I put my hand on his knee.

"You have been a fucking tease all day Edward. First, I am going to do something that I've always wanted to do. Then, once we get back to where there is a bed, I'm going to fuck you raw." I growled as I finished speaking.

I leaned over and bit his neck while I slid my hand up his leg and cupped his dick in his pants. He tried to press forward into my hand, but I was having none of it.

"If you can be a good boy and let me be in charge, then you will get a treat." I licked a long swipe up his neck, ending at his sensitive ear.

"Hmm, feels like you have a big problem Edward. Can I help you with that?" I was stroking the heel of my palm up and down his hard length; those jeans had to be uncomfortable right now.

"Yessssss" He breathed.

"Do you want my hand? Or my mouth?" At the word mouth he pressed himself into my hand again and I smiled in triumph. I leaned so close that my lips were on his ear as I spoke.

"You want me to suck you off Edward? You want to cum in my mouth?"

"Ungh, Pleassssseeee." He bucked into my hand again. I undid his pants, opening them as wide as they would go, before reaching into his boxers and pulling his cock out. It was the first time that I had a hand on his skin like this, and I took a moment.

He had the most gorgeous, mouth-watering cock I'd ever seen. Before I could say anything to that effect, I leaned down and ran just the tip of my tongue around the head. He thrust up into my mouth and bumped my teeth. I backed away to look at him again.

"You know, I'm quite good at this, but you need to be a good boy, or you won't get to cum at all. Do you understand Edward?" He whimpered and moaned prettily and I took that as a yes.

I opened my mouth and took his whole cock into me in one swallow. I moaned at the taste of him. He was salty and sweet all at the same time. His dick felt like silk in my mouth. I swallowed around his head and before I could bob my head up once, he was cumming down my throat.

He had one hand on the back of my head keeping me in place as he shot into me, and I swallowed happily. I lifted my head and licked my lips before I realized that we were sitting in his parking garage.

He roughly pulled me to him and thrust his tongue in my mouth, searching out all the lingering tastes of himself. His mouth was hot and slick and I had to pull away; he promised me.

"Hey, okay... couch first, then car... you promised me a bed somewhere." He grinned before leaning in and giving me one more scorching kiss on the lips and pulled me out of the car.

After a few awkward steps, it was difficult to walk in these jeans, I stopped and he turned to look at me. His eyes raked my body, stopping at my obvious arousal. He gave an evil grin and picked me up to throw me over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

I wanted to complain but the view of his ass as it moved was spectacular. Even upside down.

He carried me all the way up to the apartment and in. He threw me on the on the bed like I weighed nothing and crawled up over me on his hands and knees. He hovered over me in the most tantalizing way and we stared into each other's eyes for a moment before he spoke.

"Carlisle, what do you want?" The way he said my name was so sexy, so possessive. I thrust my hips up into the empty space between our bodies.

"I know you want to fuck me, and you can. But I get the feeling that you want that to last..." I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"You want my mouth on you then?" I shook my head.

"If you're sucking me off, you can't talk to me."

He hung his head and touched the tip of his nose to mine. His eyes were narrowed.

"My hands, then? You want me to jerk you off while I talk to you?" That got him another nod and a full body moan.

He peeled out of his clothes quickly before coming back to me and undressing me, teasingly. He stroked, licked or kissed every bit of skin that was uncovered. I kept my hands in his hair, pulling this way and that, hoping for an end to the teasing.

"FUCK, Edward please..." I whined once I was fully naked. He nodded slowly before lining his body up next to mine.

I was flat on my back, he was on my right side, leaning up on his left arm. With his right hand he drew a line down from my Adam's Apple to my belly button, which he finger fucked for a second, before following the light trail of hair on my belly down to my weeping cock.

He took all of the pre-cum from the tip and spread it on his palm, before grabbing me fully. He stroked once, experimentally almost, before talking again.

"Damn, you have a pretty dick. Fuck, I wanna taste it. Can I taste it, just once?"

Without waiting for a response, he bent over me and pressed the flat of his tongue to my tip. I forced myself to keep still.

"Mmm, as good as I thought. Soft and slow?" He pumped softly, and I turned my head from side to side in a wide shake.

"Huh, that's a no. Hard and fast?" He gripped me tightly and fisted me fast. I arched up off the bed and came all over my stomach.

He chuckled and lifted his hand to his mouth to taste me. I lay boneless on the bed, trying to recover from the best orgasm I have ever had. I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him on top of me. He laughed, but stayed compliant.

"Sleep. Then, I'm going to lick you all over and fuck you until you see stars and scream my name." I closed my eyes and drifted off the the sound of Edward moaning my name.

When I awoke it was still dark outside. Edward was still on top of me, and I could feel his dick poking me in the thigh. I rubbed my leg on it and saw his eyelids flutter, before he woke.

"Ready?" I asked with a laugh in my voice. He groggily blinked down at me, and it was so cute I kissed him.

"Ready for what?" He asked when I pulled away. I gave him a sexy grin before flipping us over so that I was on top of him.

His back hit the bed with a muffled thud, and his eyes opened wide. I kissed his mouth, our tongues meeting in the open air before our lips came together. I explored his mouth, tasting and touching all of it, and he returned the favor.

I pulled away with a few pecks to his lips, before trailing my tongue down the line of his neck and nibbling on his collarbone. I could feel his body waking up as he rolled it against me in a movement that was so sexy it took my breath away.

I continued exploring the perfect body in front of me. I licked his pecks and traced the outline of his nipples. I could see his cock throb when I did that, so I tentatively bit one of them and he arched up while screaming out "MORE".

I traced his perfect abs with my tongue and found out that his belly button is ticklish. I mouthed the line of faint copper hairs down to his cock. I flattened my tongue and licked up the side of it, but otherwise left it alone.

He grabbed my head and tried to force me back, but I growled at him.

"Edward! I am in charge now. Lay there like a good boy while I occupy myself. In fact, why don't you talk to me." As I finished that I sucked at the base of his cock, right next to his balls. I tongued them and pressed on the spot under them before he regained enough brain power to talk.

"Fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme. I want your cock in me, I want you to fuck me. Please, stop teasing me and fuuuuuuuucckk meeeeeeee!" At the end of his speech I pressed my index finger into his asshole. He arched up off the bed, trembling and whimpering and I removed my digit.

I lifted his calves up over my shoulders and lowered my head to suck on his balls. I laved them with my tongue, moving lower until I was circling his entrance. I spit on it and used my finger to rub it in, circling slowly as he moaned incoherently.

"Edward?" He took a minute and focused his eyes on me. I had moved my head back by his cock and licked another swipe from root to tip, before continuing.

"Lube?" Somehow, he twisted his body so that he could reach into his dresser without removing his cock from within licking distance of my mouth. Before I could blink, he was pressing a tube into my hand.

I squeezed some out onto my fingers and lubed myself up, before I lowered Edward's body back down. I had to grit my teeth to stop myself from cumming right there.

I pressed on Edward's hip and got him rolled over, placing a pillow under his hips. Instead of laying on his stomach, he got up onto his hands and knees, and I took a mental picture. His toned back arched and his perfect ass, open for me, waiting to be fucked. If we never get here again, I will have that memory forever.

I pressed the tip of my dick against his hole, and he shoved back, impaling himself fully. I was buried balls deep inside my dream guy. I groaned.

The tight heat, the way that the wiggled to get me where he wanted me. At first, I knelt there, letting him fuck himself on me, then I roughly grabbed his hips and growled. I leaned over him and bit his neck before plowing into him.

The sounds that he was making were driving me insane. I reached around his hip with one hand and began to stroke him in counter point to my thrusts. I could feel him not know whether to thrust back or forward.

I was close, I could feel it, and over Edward's moaning and my heavy breathing I could hear my flesh slap against his. I was gone.

I shot into Edward's body with everything that I had, still continuing to stroke him. I felt him pulse in my fist and shoot into his sheets. We were spent.

His arms were the first to go, then I lost my balance. He face-planted into the pillow and I fell right behind him, my softening dick still inside of him. When I tried to pull out and roll off of him, he whined.

"No, don't move Carlisle. I like you just where you are." I licked the salty sweat off the back of his neck to let him know that I wasn't going anywhere before I drifted off to sleep.

**Whew, anyone else need to do some laundry? This story is for MsKathy, whom I ADORE. She's the best beta/co-author/late night chatting buddy ever. Girl, you get all the jokes, this one's for you. So, let me know what you think.**

**THE NPC**


End file.
